Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to displaying data, and more specifically displaying data, such as advertisements, on a vehicle.
Some companies rent space on billboards to advertise goods or services. However, the effectiveness of the advertising is limited to the number of consumers who can see the billboard. As such, some companies have rented advertising space on vehicles in the form of a relatively small billboard that is mounted on the top or side of the vehicle. Alternatively, some companies utilize vehicles for advertising in the form of wrap advertising, where the vehicle is completely or partially covered by an advertisement. Therefore, instead of waiting for consumers to pass a stationary advertisement, the advertisement can be taken to the consumers.